A Cup of Coffee
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Mana aku tahu kalau segelas kopi mampu membangunkan lebih dari sekadar jiwa yang mengantuk? / RivaEre fluff / dedicated to Aphin


"Selamat pagi."

Suaranya selalu menjadi hal pertama yang kutunggu-tunggu untuk mengawali hari. "Mau minum kopi? Sarapan?"

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Saat ini, kekasihku berdiri di depanku, dengan satu tangan memegang panci, dan tangan yang lain bertumpu pada pantat.

Pantat kenyal yang—terus terang saja—kugandrungi.

Aku menarik bangku, lalu mengemaskan tubuh di atasnya. "Yang biasa saja dulu."

Bibir ranum itu membentuk senyum tipis. Aroma omelet menguar lembut di seantero apartemen, bercampur dengan ekstrak kopi hitam favoritku (ah ya, dia tahu betul menu sarapan 'yang seperti biasa' menurut standarku itu apa). Ia mengecilkan api pada kompor, lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

Bibirnya mendarat di bibirku dengan cara yang mampu memunculkan listrik imajinatif. Eren Jaeger terlihat secerah mentari pagi. "Pesanan Anda akan tersedia sebentar lagi," guraunya.

Dan kujawab seperti biasa. "Kutunggu."

Bisa dibilang, 'menu' tambahan yang tidak boleh terlewat setiap pagi adalah sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir. Aku menikmati aroma _mint_ yang tertinggal di mulutnya, dan sedikit rasa manis selai cokelat—yang tidak sengaja kucicipi ketika melumat ujung bibir Eren.

Sejak kami tinggal di bawah satu atap beberapa bulan silam, ritual ini tidak pernah kulewatkan. Aku akan duduk di meja makan, mendapat hadiah ciuman, lalu menikmati santapan ringan setiap pukul delapan pagi. Lengkap dengan celotehan riangnya yang mampu membuatku melipat kembali lembaran koran. Setelah itu, aku akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja—

—yang, untungnya, tidak perlu kulakukan hari ini.

Dan informasi itu kusampaikan padanya. "Aku tidak perlu bekerja hari ini, omong-omong."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengamati Eren yang tengah memindahkan omelet berbentuk separuh lonjong dan gosong pada pinggirnya ke atas piringku. "Miss Hanji juga tidak memintaku datang hari ini. Apa itu artinya kita bisa—"

"Bergelung seharian di atas tempat tidur dan bercumbu?" tukasku. "Idemu itu tidak buruk."

"Bukan itu maksudku—aduh."

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum geli ketika melihat pipi Eren diwarnai semburat merah muda. "Maksudku—kita barangkali bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, atau melakukan hal-hal yang, eh, lebih produktif."

Aku mengiris sedikit omelet dan menggigitnya. Sedikit pahit karena gosong, namun aku terlalu fokus pada Eren. "Aku berada di atasmu itu juga produktif."

"Kan tidak harus begitu—" ah, lihat. Bibir bawahnya kini maju sedikit. Aku merasakan napasnya mengembusi rambutku ketika ia mencondongkan tubuh. "Ugh, Levi, kau ini memang tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain di luar seks, ya?"

Kejutan besar. Ini pertama kalinya dia melafalkan kata 'seks' tanpa ragu. Biasanya untuk mengeja saja tergagap-gagap. "Kau sendiri yang menuduhku _gigolo_ saat itu. Anggap saja ini karmamu."

"Tidak adil. Kau sudah bilang kalau masalah itu tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Kali ini secangkir kopi tersaji di dekat piringku. Aku menyesapnya sedikit, merasakan cecair itu mengalir dan memberikan sensasi yang nyaman di tenggorokan. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaulakukan di hari libur kita?"

"Bermain papan?" usul Eren. "Kita punya banyak permainan papan, kan? Monopoli atau _ludo_ sepertinya menarik—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kuperoleh jika kau kalah?"

"Levi!"

Dan aku tak mampu menahan tawa ketika alisnya bertaut. Ia mengoceh soal 'yang penting kan permainannya, bukan ganjarannya', atau sesuatu semacam itu.

Namun aku tidak mampu berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia katakan. Sayangnya, tidak untuk kali ini.

Sebab pikiranku tengah berkelana pada ingatan beberapa tahun silam, ketika secangkir kopi tidak pernah terasa senikmat ini.

.

.

 **A Cup of Coffee**

 **Story** **© Ayame Kaizumi**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **This is a fan work requested by Aphin and written by Ayame Kaizumi. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ and its characters belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. The full version of the work belongs to Aphin only. The online first half version of _A Cup of Coffee_ is re-published online in ffn as a not-for-profit fanfiction and everyone can read it for FREE.**

 **Check out Ayame's writing commissions by reaching her out on facebook or private messages!**

.

.

Kautahu lebih dari siapapun, kalau aku, Levi Ackerman, bukanlah orang yang suka merangkai kata-kata.

Berbeda dengan Si Tua Kenny Ackerman yang sudah mengganti popokku sejak kecil—dan aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa kala itu versi bayiku bersedia disentuh oleh jari kotornya—Kenny adalah pria dengan kosa kata sebanyak pasir bertabur dan selalu terlontar ke mana-mana tanpa tahu kapan habisnya.

Sejak kematian orang tuaku, Paman Kenny-lah yang bertanggung jawab mengasuhku. Aku tidak ingat detailnya, tapi menurut Kenny aku adalah bayi paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui.

(dan, terus terang saja, aku bangga bisa bersikap begitu)

Hubunganku dengan paman itu aneh. Terlalu menjijikkan untuk disebut relasi platonik, namun kami juga tidak saling membenci—yah, sekalipun aku sering memakinya 'Si Tua' dan ia melabeliku 'Si Cebol dari Desa Sina (sebut aku 'Ebol' untuk singkatnya)', atau Levsky Kecil—julukan yang lebih-lebih mengaduk perut bagiku.

Sepulangku dari sekolah, aku bisa melihatnya memegang sebotol bir, yang likuidnya mengalir sedikit pada ujung bibir dan membasahi kausnya. Dia membuka pintu sambil menyanyikan _reffrain_ dari 'Lovesick Blue'—yang nadanya berlari di luar batas wajar. Lalu matanya akan nyalang memandangiku dan berteriak setengah sadar, "Hoi, Levsky Kecil, sini duduk di pangkuanku dan nyanyi sampai pagi!"

Jangan harap.

Aku, yang masa itu masih 10 tahun, sudah belajar melarikan diri dari Si Tua.

Mengabaikan dendangnya yang fals, aku menapaki tangga reyot satu-satu dan mencapai kamarku sendiri. Kamar yang tidak kalah bulukannya dengan seisi rumah—tapi setidaknya aku berusaha menjaga teritoriku tetap higienis dan bebas kuman (juga lebih intelek, jika kau ingin menghitung jumlah buku tua yang menumpuk di meja belajarku).

Pintu kamar kubanting hingga meretakkan langit-langit. Butuh lebih dari sekadar dinding untuk menghalau nyanyian busuk Paman Kenny. Aku bahkan hafal kata-katanya.

 _I hate to think it's all over;_

 _I've lost my heart it seems_

 _I've grown so used to you somehow_

 _But I'm nobody's sugar daddy now_

 _And I'm lonesome, I got the lovesick blues_

Tiap silabelnya diselingi _hik hik_ menyebalkan. Denting gitar merdu pada pengeras suara kontras sekali dengan suara paman. Aku melingkari kepala sampai telinga dengan bantal bulu angsa yang kainnya berlubang.

Kemudian, dia akan mengasihani diri dengan suara teler luar biasa dan kosa kata tidak tertata: "Aku sendirian, _hik_ , dan menyanyikan ini untukmu saat purnama—tapi kau pergi begitu saja—wanita macam apa?!"

Ah, dasar bujang melankolis—desisku ketika lantunan itu tidak juga usai sampai satu jam ke depan.

Berhentinya terlalu _random_. Kadang diakhiri dengan suara debam kepala yang membentur permukaan meja lantaran terlalu mabuk. Kadang melengking terus hingga mentari terbit, dengan lagu yang sama atau sama sekali berbeda. Hanya keberuntungan yang mampu mengantarku ke alam mimpi selama paman menyanyi.

Sejak tinggal dengannya, aku belajar untuk terbiasa—sekalipun tidak pernah tidak merasa terganggu. Aku belajar untuk setidaknya pura-pura tuli kalau memang diperlukan, dan pura-pura buta jika bertemu teman kencannya.

Asal tidak perlu sampai pura-pura gila, aku tidak masalah.

Pamanku sudah 40 tahun—nyaris memasuki kepala lima—dan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita manapun. Paling banter hanya 3 minggu meranjang, lalu besoknya pulang dengan menggandeng gadis yang memiliki lekuk tubuh bagus. Minggu berikutnya, ia sudah bertukar nomor telepon dengan wanita penjaga kasir di minimarket dekat rumah. Suara desahan yang terdengar dari kamar paman tidak menentu munculnya—bisa subuh, bisa siang, bisa petang—kapanpun mereka suka.

Murahan, kalau aku boleh bilang.

Hingga beberapa bulan sebelum tahun baru, paman berhenti melakukan kebiasaan menjijikkannya itu. Tidak ada lagi aroma Bvlgari di dalam rumah. Eksistensi sepatu hak atau _stilletto_ sudah absen dari undakan atau rak sepatu. Hanya ada aku dan paman, mengais makanan dengan uang yang disembunyikan di dalam kaus kaki.

Sambil menyantap roti setiap paginya, diiringi alunan musik _country_ , aku sering bertanya-tanya: akankah masa depanku sesuram paman? Haruskah aku hidup menggelandang dan pulang sambil melengkingkan lirik melodramatis dengan wajah merah akibat terbakar alkohol?

Apakah aku—nantinya—akan hidup membujang, sama seperti paman yang hanya tahu cara memukul pantat perempuan?

Mengerikan.

Aku kehilangan orang tua sejak kecil. Foto mereka tergantung di ruang tamu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Wajah mereka adalah sekelebat memori di otakku. Raut Paman Kenny yang berkeriput dan menyebalkan lebih banyak menggangguku ketimbang ayah dan ibu—sialnya.

"Suatu hari, Nak," kata paman. "Kau akan menemukan orang yang membuatmu rela merogoh kocek. Kau akan menjadi seorang _sugar daddy_ bagi si pasangan. Jangan sampai jadi bujang merana seperti aku."

Dan kujawab ketus. "Jangan khawatir. Aku juga tidak bersedia hidup sepertimu."—sebab aku bersumpah akan hidup bahagia, dan bukannya melarat seperti tikus got.

Paman tidak pernah marah. Bukan tipe yang suka mengomel-ngomel, si tua itu. Dia hanya mengisi lambungnya dengan alkohol banyak-banyak, lalu lanjut mengepulkan asap dengan pipa tua—yang katanya adalah warisan asli dari zaman koboi. Kemudian dengan mulutnya yang beracun itu ia akan tertawa putus-putus. Tawa yang sumbang dan tidak enak didengar.

Ia selalu begitu.

Dan aku tidak pernah berhenti mencecarnya. Kami terbiasa memuntahkan kata-kata kasar—dan Paman Kenny tidak pernah peduli apakah otakku jadi rusak gara-gara gaya hidup yang ia terapkan: menyantap makanan tanpa nutrisi, mengisap asap rokok sejak balita, dan dihujani sumpah-serapah.

Tapi aku tidak mengeluh.

Atau lebih tepatnya, terlalu pasrah untuk memprotes.

Hingga suatu hari, beberapa tahun kemudian, aku yang sudah remaja berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalau aku sudah menemukan 'orang itu'?"

Alih-alih mengomeli adiksinya terhadap nikotin dan alkohol, pertanyaan itu jauh lebih mengganggu benakku.

Karena pada masa pubertas, teman-temanku mulai menguji pasangan hidup. Mereka berjalan ke mana-mana sambil menggandeng pasangan itu, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol demi mereka. Aku belum pernah memasuki tahap itu, sehingga kurasa Si Tua Kenny jauh lebih paham—toh, teman kencannya jauh lebih banyak dari pakaian kami berdua dijadikan satu.

Gigi paman sangat jelek ketika ia tersenyum. Tapi kata-katanya menarik perhatianku.

"Kau dan dia akan bertemu seperti magnet. Begitu saja— _poof_! Kau bertemu dengannya. _Poof!_ Kau ingin dekat-dekat dengannya, dan dia tidak menolak. _Poof_! Kalian akan saling mencari saat tidak bertemu—" tangannya ikut meledak tiap meneriakkan ' _poof_ '. "—dan kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Tidak dalam situasi yang paling tidak menyenangkan sekalipun."

Rasanya keterangan itu terlalu serius untuk orang yang berganti pacar tiap dua hari sekali. "Kalimat itu mencontek dari mana?" tanyaku sinis.

Senyum paman tidak juga hilang. Ia hirup nikotin dalam-dalam, lalu membentuk gulungan asap sebelum menjawab, "Dari ayah dan ibumu."

Aku tertegun.

Ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis saat mereka menaiki pesawat. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku tidak memiliki kenangan apapun tentang mereka, juga soal kisah-kisah yang mengikat orang tuaku.

Kata paman, mereka adalah definisi _soulmate_ —pasangan sejiwa yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak pertama kali diciptakan.

Usia ayah delapan tahun di atas ibu. Mereka bertemu di sebuah taman, ketika ayah menjadi seorang pengamen jalanan dan ibu tidak sengaja melintas. Paman bilang, "Ayahmu punya suara emas. Darah koboi sejati ada pada dirinya, kurasa. Berhasil menjerat ibumu sampai ke jenjang pernikahan."

Sama seperti paman, ayah pun menyukai musik _country_. Satu dus penuh berisi kaset bersampul wajah Hank Williams. Dan saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, lagu seperti apa yang ia dendangkan untuk memikat hati ibu?

Dari kisah-kisah paman, tampaknya ayah adalah orang yang lihai merayu wanita. Dengan membawa gitar ke dekat pancuran taman, mengentakkan tumit seraya memetik gitar, dan bernyanyi. Paman tertawa dan berkata, mana ada wanita yang bisa menolak kharisma ayah.

Kala itu, aku ingin berkelakar, "Bagaimana kalau yang sebenarnya ayah incar adalah seorang laki-laki—dan bukannya perempuan?"

Pada masa itu, hubungan sesama jenis belum begitu marak. Hukum tentang pernikahan homoseksual masih dirasa ambigu. Lelucon tentang cinta segender adalah sesuatu yang kontroversial dan dianggap menyulut konflik. Sebebas-bebasnya ranah humor seorang Kenny Ackerman, aku memilih untuk tidak coba-coba.

Akan tetapi, ketika waktu berjalan—dan lajunya lebih cepat dari yang kuduga—pertanyaan itu tidak juga hilang. Sulit rasanya mengimajinasikan diri hidup dengan seorang wanita, gara-gara separuh hidupku habis mengurus—dan diurus oleh—pamanku. Selalu laki-laki yang kubayangkan menggandeng tanganku, memasak untukku, sekaligus orang pertama yang kulihat ketika bangun.

Gila, memang. Barangkali aku jadi begini lantaran muak melihat begitu banyak wanita yang keluar-masuk rumah kami, tapi tidak ada yang tinggal. Atau barangkali… hatiku mati rasa untuk kaum perempuan.

Tapi, waktu itu aku masih bertatus seorang remaja miskin. Makan hanya bisa sehari sekali, lima kali dalam seminggu. Saat kuliah, aku sengaja mengikuti seminar di penjuru tempat demi _snack_ gratisnya. Finansialku belum mendukung untuk mengajak seseorang kencan—laki-laki atau perempuan.

Barangkali orang akan bertanya, bagaimana si bocah Ackerman yang miskin ini bisa menempuh pendidikan. Si Tua Kenny berulang kali merecokiku dengan pentingnya berotak encer daripada memanjakan diri dengan makanan enak. Uang warisan orang tuaku dan sedikit keuntungan yang dimiliki paman dihabiskan untuk menunjang kebutuhan akademiku.

Nilai-nilaiku menempati peringkat teratas. Harus kuakui, aku tidak pernah suka berkutat di bawah lampu belajar dan menekuni kertas-kertas laporan. Demi finansial yang lebih baik, aku memilih jurusan teknik informatika, sebab prospeknya besar dan meluas di penjuru dunia. Kode _programming_ menjadi santapanku sehari-hari. Menghapal formula aritmatik dan rumusan enkripsi adalah kewajiban. Dengan sebuah komputer berukuran tabung—dan sering berasap itu—aku lulus dengan predikat _magna cum laude_. Gelar yang tidak buruk untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Kusebut _tidak buruk_ , sebab universitasku adalah universitas kecil dengan sedikit peminat. Mayoritas mahasiswanya adalah penduduk asli Desa Sina, yang lebih lihai memerah susu sapi alih-alih mengetikkan kalimat pada layar. _Magna cum laude_ yang kuperoleh bisa dibandrol seharga lulusan biasa di kota-kota besar. Lepas dari dunia perkuliahan, aku langsung berselancar di internet—mencari kota mana yang sekiranya cocok kujadikan tempat mengadu nasib. Yang jelas, aku ogah tinggal seatap dengan Kenny (dan bukannya aku benci dia—hanya saja aku butuh tempat yang lebih _layak_ untuk hidup).

Segera setelah aku menerima surat undangan wawancara, pagi-pagi buta aku langsung menaiki kereta pertama ke kota. Meninggalkan surat untuk paman yang kulekatkan di pintu kulkas, dan beberapa kaleng bir sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Selagi menaiki kereta, pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai skenario. Soal kehidupanku di kota baru. Bangun, makan, dan tidur di tempat yang sama sekali bersih dari debu. Mengenakan pakaian baru, juga kolonye lembut yang melenyapkan jejak 'bocah bulukan' dalam diriku.

Tapi kisah wawancara itu sendiri tidak penting. Intinya, aku diterima di salah satu kantor berbasis teknologi dan informasi. Pekerjaanku dimulai satu minggu kemudian, dan kukirimkan separuh dari gaji pertamaku ke wesel Paman Kenny—dengan catatan singkat: _gunakan uang ini untuk makan dan memperbaiki rumah, bukannya beli bir terus-terusan._

Apartemen yang kusewa—menggunakan gaji pertamaku kala itu—adalah langkah awal dari terbentuknya utopia. Kamar berbau harum, kasur yang lembut dan membentang mulus, lantai beralaskan karpet, dan lampu yang memberi kesan 'hidup' pada dunia kecilku. Setiap pagi, aku akan membersihkan seisi apartemen, memasak makanan sederhana—karena tanganku tidak begitu terampil meracik santapan lezat—dan memastikan segala sesuatunya sempurna.

Setelah itu, barulah aku meraih tas kerjaku dan meninggalkan apartemen. Biasanya, aku akan berangkat setengah jam sebelum jam kerjaku, karena butuh lebih dari dua puluh menit untuk tiba di kantor dengan kereta. Kesukaanku adalah duduk di salah satu sudut sambil mengamati pemandangan yang bergerak cepat dari jendela.

Selagi melamun begitu, biasanya pikiranku akan berhenti pada kenangan masa lalu: kebanyakan adalah perbincanganku dengan Paman Kenny mengenai kisah cintanya. Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik mencoba kisah itu sendiri (dan tentu saja tidak berganti-ganti pacar seperti paman). Dan otakku akan asyik menciptakan skenario yang berbeda tentang bagaimana kisah cintaku akan terbentuk.

Aku bukan orang yang romantis—sebab tidak pernah sekalipun aku mampu menjatuhkan hati seorang wanita, tidak juga mendengar ungkapan cinta dari mereka—sehingga pertemuan pertama kami tentu akan sangat canggung. Begitu banyak keheningan saat itu, dan akan berakhir dengan canggung pula.

Selagi suara pada _speaker_ mengumumkan pemberhentian selanjutnya, aku mendengus sendiri. Imajinasiku terkesan sangat putus asa—seolah-olah aku begitu ingin punya pacar, dan lelah menyendiri selama ini. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, kan?

 _"Kadang, sedikit putus asa itu perlu_ ," suara paman kembali berkumandang di memoriku. " _Karena kau akan berusaha semakin keras untuk mencapai apapun yang kauinginkan_."

Aku menyilangkan kedua kakiku dan bersandar. Si Tua itu—sekalipun menyebalkan luar biasa—kadang-kadang ada benarnya juga. Sekalipun begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika hidup ini dijalani pelan-pelan dan tanpa tekanan? Toh, aku masih baru di kota ini.

Ketika aku turun dari kereta, pemikiran itu kuenyahkan. Aku mengangguk ke arah seorang kolegaku yang kebetulan lewat. Segala imajinasi merontok ketika pikiran baru yang muncul tidak jauh-jauh dari _deadline_ pekerjaan.

Selamat datang di realita, Levi Ackerman.

.

.

Aku menemukan 'orang itu' pada akhirnya. Atau barangkali, sebaliknya, ialah yang menemukanku.

Kejadiannya sangat kasual, dan tidak terlalu banyak memuat momen serupa telenovela. Tidak pula cocok dengan skenario yang kupikirkan selama ini. Saat itu aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai kopi langgananku, _Flavors' Corner_ —tempat yang 'sangat tidak buruk', kalau diukur dengan skala ciptaanku sendiri—dan berniat minum segelas kopi sebelum mampir ke IKEA dan membeli perabot tambahan untuk apartemenku.

Sebenarnya, preferensiku dalam minuman adalah teh hitam. Yang manis di ujung lidah, lalu pahit menjepit ketika cairannya mencapai pangkal. Hanya saja, kopi hitam adalah opsiku yang lain jika bepergian—sebab aku sudah kepalang terbiasa mencicipi teh racikanku sendiri. Mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan berbeda juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

 _Flavors' Corner_ adalah sebuah usaha semi-kuliner bergaya artistik yang didirikan dan dirancang oleh Farlan Church—rekan kerjaku di kantor. Ia tahu betul cara mengombinasikan unsur feminis seperti bunga _snowdrop_ dan tanaman hidroponik dengan interior minimalis yang netral seperti sofa berlengan dengan warna merah dan berbahan beludru pada tiap-tiap meja.

Farlan adalah rekan yang menyenangkan dan kooperatif ketika bekerja. Pada minggu pertamaku di kota, ia membawaku ke _Flavor's Corner_ dan membelikan segala macam makanan ringan untuk kucicip. Karena itulah, aku selalu memutuskan untuk setidaknya mampir dan memesan segelas kopi sebelum pada akhirnya pulang ke apartemenku.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Bel yang bergantung di atas daun pintu bergemerincing ketika aku masuk. Seorang pria yang tidak kukenal mengucapkan "selamat datang", dan berhasil membuat kedua alisku bertaut tanpa mampu mengenali siapa bocah yang saat ini berdiri di balik mesin pembuat kopi itu.

Biasanya, yang membuat kopi di kedai ini adalah seorang wanita separuh sinting—Hanji Zoe. Matanya menyala-nyala setiap kali aku mendorong pintu kaca, dan langsung menyapa dengan, "Yang biasa, Levi?"

"Tentu saja."

Lalu dia akan menyajikan kopiku lengkap dengan lap, karena aku benci membiarkan tangan orang lain mengotori propertiku. Kopi yang masih panas itu akan kusesap pelan-pelan sambil kutiupi, dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah memesan cangkir kedua.

Aneh rasanya saat sapaan 'yang biasa' itu tidak lagi terdengar saat aku menampakkan muka.

Bocah ini, secara fisik, jauh lebih enak dilihat ketimbang Hanji. Sorot matanya tenang, namun penuh antusiasme, dan yang paling penting, mulutnya tidak memuntahkan bakteri ke segala penjuru ruangan ketika bicara. Dan—ah—celemek itu bersih dari tumpahan kopi atau jejak krim kue.

Dalam hati kuberi dia satu angka plus.

Di balik celemek cokelatnya, ia mengenakan kaus hitam. Lengannya kurus dan diwarnai sedikit aksen kecokelatan. Poninya tumbuh begitu panjang sampai menutupi alis, dan diusapkan ke samping begitu saja sembari mengusap keringat.

Kusapa dengan, "Ke mana pekerja yang sebelumnya?"

Dan ia menjawab, "Dia—Hanji- _san_ —cuti. Ke Brazil untuk belajar, atau sekadar jalan-jalan, kalau saya tidak salah dengar. Sampai dua bulan ke depan, saya menggantikan dia."

"Oh."

Dan hanya begitu. Aku tahu namanya pun dari _nametag_ : 'Jeager', begitu tulisannya. Aku memesan secangkir kopi hitam dengan takaran 1:15[1]. Dia mengiyakan. Aku bilang, jangan terlalu pahit. Dijawab dengan "oke" yang tidak begitu meyakinkan.

Memutuskan untuk menguji kelihaiannya sebagai peracik minuman, aku duduk di meja. Sengaja memilih yang letaknya terdekat dengan si bocah Jeager, karena aku ingin tahu prosesnya.

Biasanya, aku akan duduk dengan kaki bersilang sambil melamun memandangi suasana sore hari dari balik kaca jendela, dan baru melepaskan pandangan ketika Hanji datang dengan pesananku. Melihat anak-anak yang pulang sambil menjinjing kantung plastik berlabelkan 'Toys 'R Us' atau menjilati es krim di sepanjang trotoar sama sekali kontradiktif dengan diriku bertahun-tahun silam—paling banter kejar-kejaran dengan tikus, atau menaiki kuda liar tangkapan paman.

Zaman sudah berubah, dan aku tidak keberatan mengamatinya bertumbuh. Dua puluh tahun silam, foto masih berwarna hitam-putih. Dicetak di kamar gelap. Buka pintu sedikit—rusaklah lembaran-lembaran itu. Sekarang, kamera intax dijual dengan harga setara sepatu bermerk. Dan kedai ini adalah salah satu penganut arus modern yang menggantungkan foto-foto pengunjung di salah satu sudutnya yang polos.

Tapi, sama seperti foto orang tuaku yang tergantung di rumah, foto-foto itu tidak memiliki makna apapun. Hanya gambar mati.

Aroma kopi bercampur dengan krim vanilla yang manis. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencampur oksigen dengan bebauan itu. Dari _speaker_ terdengar petikan gitar dan piano yang berpadu membentuk alunan _bossa nova._ Suasana ini tidak akan bisa kaudapatkan jika kembali ke gubug reyot Kenny Ackerman, yang berbau alkohol dan diwarnai lagu-lagu _country_ dengan lantai berderit.

Aku kembali memandangi si Bocah Jeager. Yang kutatap terlalu fokus memindah biji kopi, dan tidak sekalipun melempar pupil ke arahku.

Kuamati baik-baik bagaimana ia menimbang biji kopi. Kepalanya miring dan hampir menyentuh permukaan meja ketika mengawasi jarum timbangan bergerak-gerak hingga akhirnya berhenti. Dengan tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan bersih, ia mulai menggiling biji itu hingga berupa serbuk-serbuk halus.

Bagi banyak orang, proses membuat kopi adalah salah satu bentuk seni. Tapi bagiku sendiri, ini punya makna yang jauh lebih kompleks dan presisif ketimbang apa yang mereka sebut 'seni'.

Berkat hermafrodit berkacamata itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji?—aku jadi belajar banyak soal kopi dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Soal suhu kopi yang tidak boleh lebih dari 205 Fahrenheit ketika diseduh. Atau soal pentingnya memasang alarm selama melakukan proses penyeduhan. Semuanya harus presisif, harus sempurna, dan itulah poin yang kusukai dari kopi—semuanya tidak jauh-jauh dari proses kesempurnaan.

Dan Eren Jeager tampaknya sudah dilatih secara intensif oleh Si Kacamata. Tangannya mungkin agak gemetar—aku melihat ujung jarinya sedikit berkedut ketika menuangkan bubuk kopi ke atas cangkir—namun dahinya yang bertekuk itu menunjukkan dedikasi yang luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu. Tahu-tahu, kopi itu sudah tersaji di atas mejaku, mengepulkan wangi yang lembut dan memabukkan. Berbeda dengan racikan Hanji yang agresif, kopi ini memiliki kesan tarik-ulur. Seperti menggodamu untuk segera menenggaknya, tapi juga tidak membiarkanmu begitu saja mengalirkan likuidnya ke dalam tenggorokan.

Saking nikmatnya, aku jadi enggan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Entah nikotin apa yang ia jejalkan ke dalam minumanku, karena aku tertarik untuk memesan secangkir kopi lagi.

Ia bertanya dengan gugup. "Bagaimana, _Sir_? Apa Anda menyukai kopinya?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, membiarkan uap panasnya bertiup di wajahku, sebelum menjawab, "Harus kuakui, ini kopi terlumayan yang pernah kucicipi selama ini."

"Anda lebih suka kopi _Miss_ Hanji ketimbang buatanku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," jawabku seraya menggeleng. "Kopi kalian punya esensi yang berbeda, dan aku tidak keberatan untuk mencoba buatanmu lagi."

"Terus terang saja," katanya malu-malu. "Ini kali pertamaku bekerja sebagai barista."

Irisku kontan membola. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku biasa menjadi penyiar di radio lokal setiap pagi sebelum kuliahku dimulai, lalu pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku untuk berdiri di sini dan membuatkan kopi untuk Anda."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau peminum kopi?"

"Tidak, _sir._ Aku lebih suka air mineral," jawabnya lugu.

Aku memandang anak itu, lalu ganti menatap pantulan wajahku pada cairan kopi. Permukaan kopi itu bergerak-gerak ketika aku meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja dengan suara berdenting. Untuk seseorang yang pertama kali menyeduh kopi, hasil ciptaan perdananya ini lebih dari sekadar mahakarya seorang amatir.

"Kenapa bisa banting setir menjadi seorang barista?"

"Rekomendasi dari Hanji- _san_ ," jawabnya tegas. "Sebelumnya aku adalah pengunjung rutin kafe ini—hanya pesan segelas _latte_ dan _password_ WiFi, lalu mengerjakan laporanku sampai petang—jadi Hanji- _san_ sudah sangat mengenalku. Hanji- _san_ hobi mendatangi mejaku dan mengajak berbincang.

"Dia tahu, dari percakapan kami, kalau aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat perempat akhir yang sedang butuh uang, dan kontrak siaranku berakhir minggu lalu, jadi langsung saja kuterima tawaran cuma-cuma ini. Toh, gajinya juga lumayan."

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Kau mahasiswa?"

"Ah, Anda baru tahu sekarang? Apa wajahku terlalu tua untuk ukuran mahasiswa?"

Aku mengoreksi, "Terlalu muda, malah." Di mataku, bocah ini lebih mirip murid SMA. Mungkin karena garis wajahnya yang halus dan raut yang begitu polos. Atau barangkali karena ia punya cahaya penuh semangat yang tidak biasanya dimiliki mahasiswa.

Wajahnya bersinar-sinar ketika menjawab, "Benarkah? Aku sudah semester 4, omong-omong. Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi. Tapi terima kasih untung pujianya." Dan matanya menyorotiku tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. "Dari pengamatan saya sendiri, izinkan saya menerka—Anda adalah seorang pekerja sukses."

Ah, ingin main tebak-tebakan rupanya. Sudut mataku memicing. Muncul niat iseng untuk menantangnya. "Dan menurutmu, pekerjaan sukses macam apakah yang kulakukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat rona merah pada wajahnya yang mulus dan sedikit berpeluh. Barangkali kaget karena pertanyaanku begitu tiba-tiba. "Err, dari dugaan saya, _sir_ —maksudku, Anda punya perawakan yang bagus dan wajah yang lumayan—kurasa Anda punya gaji cukup banyak untuk membawa gadis-gadis ke restoran Eropa tiap minggu."

"Apa hubungannya perawakan bagus dan gaji, Nak?" sebagai penganut perspektif kuno, aku bukannya buta dengan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan tampang apik. Model, barangkali? Atau selebriti—aku hanya ingin menebak ke mana jalan pikirnya.

Aku menikmati kilat panik yang berkelebat di kelereng hijau anak itu. "Aku—maksudku, saya—tunggu, Anda tidak berusaha memancingku, kan?"

"Siapa yang memancing siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menatap saya seperti itu—"

Ke mana perginya sosok si Jeager yang tegas seperti pemburu ulung itu? Kini dia tak lebih dari seekor kelinci yang takut dihadiahi ciuman pada pantat dengan ujung sepatu. Kujawab saja dengan santai. "Tatapanku sejak tadi begini. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kami saling beradu tatap. Tidak seberapa intens, namun aku bisa menangkap erang tertahan yang menggantung di tenggorokan lawan bicaraku.

"Kurasa—aku bukannya mau berprasangka atau bagaimana—tapi dari gayamu duduk dan memegang cangkir minuman, kupikir kau adalah orang yang cukup berpengalaman di bar." Ia mengusap belakang tengkuk dengan gugup. "Entahlah, _sir,_ tapi aku terus-terusan membayangkan dirimu sebagai—sekali lagi tolong jangan salahkan aku karena berpikir begini—seorang _gigolo_."

Waktu seolah terhenti seketika.

Kepalaku spontan terangkat. Nyaris saja aku memuncratkan kopi yang sudah kutelan. Kalimat terakhir yang kudengar diucapkan dengan begitu cepat hingga rasanya sangat surreal.

Dari semua posibilitas pekerjaan yang ada, ini kali pertama bagiku diduga sebagai seorang penghibur wanita. Entah karena peranan genetik, atau pemuda itu punya imajinasi seliar penghuni hutan rimba.

Seandainya aku adalah pamanku, pernyataan itu bisa kutepis dengan tawa sumbang dan sekali kibasan tangan. Sayangnya, aku tidak mewarisi kelihaian bicara Si Tua.

"Maaf sudah menghancurkan ekspektasimu, tapi aku tidak lebih dari seorang pekerja kantoran biasa."

Si barista melongo selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan. "Ah!" kulihat ekspresinya murni terlihat menyesal. "Dan, pekerjaan seperti apa yang Anda lakukan, _Sir_?"

" _Programming_. Bagian rancangan dan pengecekan data yang masuk ke dalam _website_ kantor," ujarku. "Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi itulah profesiku sekarang."

Pipi Eren memerah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kesalahpahamannya—"

"Tapi kesalahan seperti itu sering terjadi, kan?" ketika kami kembali melakukan kontak mata, aku tidak ingin terlihat marah atau tersinggung atas pernyataannya barusan. Semoga aku tidak menatapnya kelewat tajam. "Dan anggap saja aku tersanjung karena kau memiliki penilaian yang baik terhadap penampilan fisikku, Jeager."

"Mungkin Anda bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan, _sir_." Ia menyahut, "Nama panjangku Eren Jeager. Silakan panggil aku 'Eren' untuk ke depannya."

"Kita baru pertama kali bertemu, dan kau sudah memberlakukan hak istimewa itu pada orang asing?" Alisku terangkat. "Tidak buruk, Nak."

Dia meringis.

"Mungkin, di lain kesempatan, aku baru bisa memanggil nama depanmu." Ketika aku berdiri, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Memberiku ruang lebih untuk lewat. "Sampai saat itu tiba, belajarlah menjaga harga dirimu sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Eren Jeager menatapku dengan bingung. "Saya, eh, bahkan belum tahu nama Anda—"

"Levi Ackerman. Atau Rivaille—terserah bagaimana caramu melafalnya."

"Jadi, _sir_ Levi—Anda akan sering-sering datang ke sini?"

Kupandang dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak bisa menangkap makna binar dalam matanya, dan hanya mampu berspekulasi. "Mungkin," kataku. "Kuharap kopi buatanmu hari ini bukan hasil dari kebetulan semata."

Petang itu, ketika matahari mulai surut cahayanya, wajah Eren yang tersenyum lebar mengiringi perpisahan kami.

.

.

* * *

[1] Perbandingan pencampuran kopi dengan air. Biasanya tergantung selera. Untuk Levi sendiri, dia menyukai 1 gram kopi per 15 ml air (info _headcanon_ ).


End file.
